Balancing the Price
by Synchronize
Summary: Bumblebee tries to protect Sam in anyway he can and sometimes he has to lie to him. So does Sam really know him? This was prompted by a 3 Doors Down song. :ZERE IS AN UPDATE! is hit by Ratchet's Wrench O'Pain :
1. I tried not to

**Hi! New SamBee Oneshot. Please pretend Transformers 2 ROTF didn't happen and then pretend this is somewhere between the time where Sam goes to high school and then college. Then that is where this story takes place. **

**Prompt: 3 Doors Down - Let Me Go**

**Summary: Bee wants to protect Sam anyway he can, and sometimes he has to lie to him. So does Sam really know him?  
**

* * *

Sam was sitting inside the Starbucks with a coffee in front of him, pumpkin chai if I remember correctly, in front of the window. Sam was waiting for someone as usual and I wait outside. Sam has always told me that I can just leave, put on a holo projector and leave for awhile. Sam knows me better than that though, knows I won't leave him if even for a second other than when he needs privacy. But I broke that rule once.

"_Sam..." Mikaela had sounded so sad over the phone when she said his name. _

"_Yeah 'Kaela?" Sam replied, his voice was lo, he knew what was coming. _

"_Do… Do you feel… feel anything for me anymore?" She sounded like she was going to cry. _

"_I… Mikaela-" Sam seemed to be crying as well. _

I had stopped listening after that. Sam had stayed in his room for a day after the conversation and I didn't see Mikaela for awhile after that. Sam retreated into himself and went out of the house less and the only trips he made were to school and back or to the grocery store. I truly did miss riding out on the road with him during that time, back then I didn't know why it hurt so much to have him that far from me.

And then one day out of the blue, maybe a month after he and Mikaela broke up, Sam came running out of the house and pulling a jacket over his arm while trying to pull on a shoe. He was excited about something and when he hopped into my cab he was shaking with joy.

"Hey Bee! Guess what?" And really that is an annoying question humans ask, how was I to guess when I hadn't talked to him in such a long time?

"What?" I inquired anyway. Sam was beaming and ghosted a hand over my steering wheel.

"I'm going out tonight-and um… I'm going on a date with someone" He was smiling like a fool. Like when he had first gotten Mikaela into the same seat with him all those months ago in the summer.

"With who? Mikaela?" Sam shook his head in response and frowned for a moment.

"No… not 'Kaela anymore Bee. A new person, I met them over the net recently. They want to meet me at the movies and I thought I'd just make it a date. This person is really cool Bee. And I think this will help me get over this slump I've been in. You've noticed right?" Oh how I did notice, "So I think this person will help me get out of that and make me get out of the house more. Would you mind taking me there? You won't have to stay, I'll just call you when the movie is over." Sam was trying to be considerate towards me. He patted the steering wheel and let his fingers slip over the Autobot emblem.

"Ok Sam, where too?" I replied happily. If he was getting out of the house more often then it really couldn't be such a bad idea. But then again I had never known of the dangers of meeting people over the internet. When Sam came back that night from the theater, after waiting patiently for over an hour and half, he was still cheery and could have possibly skipped back to me if he wanted.

He plopped down into my cabin once again and chatted away about the movie and the mysterious date. A boy named Daniel, so Sam didn't classify it as a date but just as a 'Guy's Night Out'. The movie was Superbad, and Sam didn't really care for the movie, Daniel found it funny for the most part. Sam went on about how he couldn't help but laugh with him. Daniel was 18 and seemed like a really nice guy from what Sam had always told me and I believed him.

The months progressed and Daniel eventually began riding with Sam and I everywhere when possible. There were nights Sam and I went driving alone though, nights when Daniel wouldn't be around. Now that I look back on it I had enjoyed those nights when he wasn't there. Again I didn't know why back then.

And then one night, a month, 3 days and 8 hours after they started the 'Guy's Night Out', Sam was at Daniel's house and he came running out of the house in the late evening.

"Bee-" He shouted as he ran up to me, he was alarmed and that caused me to be on full alert. I swung the door open and let him fly in and slammed it behind him. He was shaking as he curled up into the seat. Daniel came running out of his house and wasn't slowing down. He slammed into me at a dangerous speed, causing his organs to collide but he stayed upright and slammed a fist on my side. Sam flinched and tried to disappear into my seats.

"Don't let him in Bee…please…" Was all Sam needed to say and I pulled out of the driveway. Daniel was screaming obscenities after Sam and I. When Sam told me what happened later I wanted to go back to Daniel's and actually harm him. Thankfully Sam had pulled me out of my rage and Daniel was spared. When Sam finally left me to go sleep in his bed I felt so ashamed of myself. I hadn't been checking in on him. I had wanted to protect his privacy and not scan the house or the buildings or where ever he disappeared inside of just to protect his privacy from me. All because of that one time I had decided to peek in and just regret it.

Sam didn't come out of his room for a few days after that and I broke my promise. I scanned everything every few seconds. I traced his calls and blocked ones from Daniel. I did everything I could to protect him, all for the price of his privacy. But he didn't need to know.

He doesn't need to know.

Slowly he coaxed himself back into to the mainstream of the world. He went back to school and started to hang out with Mikaela again. He was returning to his normal self and I was glad to have him back. We raced on the open roads in the night or just went to lie on the hill with Mikaela.

And a little while later Sam became restless and had said he wanted a change. So we went out one morning to Starbucks and as he waited for his drink he was run over by a boy about his age and had coffee spilled all over him. He laughed it off though since it was cold coffee. The boy, whose name was Benjamin, apologized profusely and offered to go get the shirt cleaned. Sam was laughing though and waved off the idea. The boy refilled his coffee and offered to buy Sam one, to which Sam received his coffee and smirked.

He waved to me through the glass asking me silently to stay. I flashed my headlights in response and they took a seat together at a table by the glass and started talking. From then on every weekend morning Sam would ask me to take him back to the same Starbucks and he would meet up with the blonde haired Benjamin. It had been going on for a few weeks now and every time he saw the boy Sam would smile.

And I wonder if Sam can make the connection to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy and why he always comes to the same place every weekend. And why I always stay.

But my reputation precedes me and it doesn't let Sam ask so many questions. Though I still wish I could tell him.

"How are you today Benjamin?" Sam asks. He's smiling like a fool again.

"I'm doing just fine. It's nice to see you again" Benjamin replies. I can hear their conversation like they are speaking into megaphones in my head. I can hear the din of the Starbucks workers behind the counter even though I am too far away to be actually able to hear such noise through the glass. Benjamin smiles because I make him do so.

And how I wish I could tell Sam.

But his privacy is the price of his protection.

And who better to protect him than me?

* * *

**Anyone like?**

**Shamelessly asking for reviews, but I don't mind if you don't.  
**


	2. I'm seeing things

**So I am glad you all liked the last chapter :D You have no idea how big my very very low self esteem is right now. And honestly I never planned on updating. And Hell I'm not sure where I am going with any of this. Oh and one more thing-CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT GUESS?? I mean really! What is the total cliche used in nearly every relationship story ever on ? Do you think Daniel did it? Then yes, yes he did do just that. He did just *that* thing to Sam. Just for clarification he did just *that* to Sam. Now all you have to do is figure out just what *that* is. I mean I am giving you obvious clues here. And now I just sound like a bitch and I really should be asleep.... ONTO ZE STORY!**

* * *

Benjamin.

That is the name of the person I am staring at right now as we lie under the stars in the middle of the night. Really I don't have a curfew-I swear. But Bee begs to differ as my phone keeps buzzing in my pants since it's on vibrate. But I'm staring at someone who is beautiful, not just physically, mentally too. He actually likes Backstreet Boys –yes gayest band ever some say, I just like them for the beat of the music- and is proud to say it. And really in the darkness of the night, with only the moon to shine bright enough to emit enough light to illuminate anything on the ground, he looks pretty. Surreal almost.

And Bee is calling again which means my pants are vibrating in the most uncomfortable of ways and would make the situation very awkward if Benjamin would look my way and see me struggling to wrench my phone out of my pants. Or it would be very amusing to him and he would laugh his butt off at me. So instead of letting the phone ring again, though I detest the thought of getting up and going home as of right now, I pick up and begin talking with Bee.

"Yes Bee?" I ask quite nicely.

"It's almost curfew for you Sam, we will need to head home soon and drop Benjamin off." Bee is very formal when it comes to talking about Benjamin. I think he remembers the 'Daniel' incident too well. But then again he does have a processor that can record everything down to the exact color pattern of every blade of grass in my backyard. And I would sort of hope he could remember the 'Daniel' incident or else he just might not be a good guardian by his own standards. And really I do tire of him kicking himself in the aft-if that's what they call it-for not being able to stop that from happening.

"I know Bee, just a few more minutes, please?" I angle my head so that I can look at his car form upside down from where I lay. I smile at him and I think I can see his optic ridges curl in just that way around his blue optics that would indicate a smile by Cybertronian standards back at me. Or maybe I'm just making it all up in my head like everything else as of late.

Thus I look back at Benjamin, the one I completely trust with everything that is 'Me' as of this moment, except for the fact that I have a giant alien robot car for a guardian that can-and-will-kic-your-ass-if-you-so-much-as-look-at-me-the-wrong-way. Yeah that part might want to be left out of any possible future coffee talks. But it is creepy how much I trust him-as if we have known each other all of our lives. I remember that I gave someone else (couchDanielcough) that kind of trust and how easily they tore it apart in front of me. Now I am just giving in so easily to letting that trust go again to just about anyone. It scares me honestly.

Bee has been here though, monitoring everything, but I wonder how much he really notices. I wonder if he notices how quick Benjamin is to leave when it is time for one of us to go. I wonder if he notices how I can never see Benjamin when I look for him on the sidewalk or in a car or around the corner of the coffee shop to the back alleys. I have noticed and either Benjamin is a crazy fast speed walker or something. I can't place what that something is. But Bee has been here and if it was something weird he would have told me after the first time it happened.

And somewhere in between all of my musings Benjamin has looked over at me and smiled, that very surreal smile that I like so much. I see his hand in the corner of my vision somewhere and I try to reach over and hold it. Then Bee has this suddenly *wonderful* idea that-oh- it-is-time-to-go-home-Sam-so-why-don't-I-honk-my-horn-whislt-giving-you-one-hell-of-a-heart-attack? Yeah, perfect timing and somehow I end up on my feet in less than 3 seconds with Benjamin following me almost as quickly. Whatever adrenaline I had though is almost instantly gone and I realize that maybe Bee is right and I offer Benjamin a ride home.

His house is just a few blocks away from mine apparently, it is another thing I have noticed, and I have wondered why I have never seen him before. He waves goodbye and goodnight and then rounds around the house to the unlocked backdoor and is gone. And Bee, I have also noticed, immediately lightens up after he leaves. Bee thinks I don't notice, that I don't know.

But I do know.

He's always here watching Benjamin and I, always keeping everything in check and calling me every 2 minutes and I bet he thinks I don't know what is going on. But I do. I know he keeps checking in just to make sure I am safe. I know he stays in the parking lot just to make sure he can be by my side at a moments notice and I am pretty sure he scans the places I inhabit every few seconds as well. It's like that thing where someone thinks about you when you sneeze. Well I sneeze every two seconds or so or just whenever I think he recently scanned the area. Or maybe it's allergies.

But I have noticed other things as well. One day at the coffee shop I dropped something and I accidentally swiped my hand across Benjamin's and it felt so cold and almost like it wasn't there. And maybe just a tingle of something flashed across my skin that day. I offered to get him gloves but he denied it. Then there are the times, like tonight for example, where Bee honks his horn and it is always just before I can reach out and touch Benjamin, or when I see Benjamin try and reach out to me.

And Bee thinks I don't notice I bet.

And as I get out of the car I bet Bee doesn't think I don't hear him say goodnight through the radio just as I get out. And he probably thinks he is being very sneaky when he comes to my bedroom window at night after I finally shut down the computer and get under the covers. He never says anything then, oh no that's for sure.

There is one more thing that Bee doesn't know that I know.

He doesn't know that, even when it seems like I have completely fallen away to dream land, I'm just on the verge of sleep and my eyes are just closing when suddenly a figure appears by my bed and leans down and kisses my forehead with cold lips. And there is a small electric tingle to it I'm sure. But I'm not quite so sure because I always end up falling asleep right after that.

* * *

**And frankly this could do with a bit of an overhaul of a makeover, no? Who agrees with me?**


	3. I can't

**Hi there people! If any of you are still dedicated enough to read this well then... you are some dedicated people and I don't deserve your reviews and the like.... But thank you so much for the awesome reviews and I'm glad you like it! So I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. **

* * *

Sam is here.

Primus if I know where he really is though now. Something about him humbles me, brings me down. I'm sure something about myself makes him feel bigger-taller-more indestructible.

I don't know which I fear more.

All I know is that I am more afraid, right now, of Sam than I have ever been afraid of anything else in my lifetime.

* * *

I knew he was beginning to notice the little things about my holoform yet I didn't stop from my regular pattern. I knew I wanted him to find out and yet I couldn't bring myself to actually tell him. I couldn't bring myself to admit to my lies and how I cheated Sam out of everything so personal to him.

So it was my last resort. I left Starbucks earlier, I kept contact as minimal as possible when 'Benjamin' 'came' with us, and did just about anything else that would eventually make Sam realize what was going on.

And for such a young being, forced to grow up quickly due to the short life-span of his species, he caught on quickly. Two months after I created Benjamin and now only a week ago I purposefully started to make him take notice.

Primus-Sam!

I can't confess to him about these lies. I've betrayed him in the worst of ways. Gone against his social taboos and invaded his privacy. I can't.

But for Sam's sake, and possibly sanity, and his life I need to.

Maybe it will be easier today. Maybe it won't. And maybe I just won't be able to speak at all. Not since Sam is stalking over the lawn right towards the garage door. From the level of his hormones I can tell there is something wrong, something is a little off with him, he's worried and angry it seems. When the door opens I don't know what to do and I'm sure it only made my situation worse. Sam just stands there in the doorway and he looks me over as if scrutinizing me.

He knows.

I can tell by the way he is staring at me, the way he holds himself. He knows and the silence is killing me.

I want him to say something! Anything! I want him to get it over with and let me be myself around him again…

Only if he wants me around that is.

"Bee?" He inquires, though his voice is tighter than usual. Sam walks closer to me and closes the door. What little light shines through the holes in the sides of the shed are our light. (A/N: AND HERE INSUES BIG SMUT SCENE! Jk jk…) "You can transform now Bee."

And when I'm do transform and Sam looks up at me I can't help but feel lower than the lowest of the low. Sam just looks at me and I feel like a sparkling being scolded.

"Bee… I have to ask you something." Sam begins and shuffles his feet, "Bee what do you know about Benjamin?"

Beating around the bush about it won't get you very far Sam.

"Benjamin A. Colt. Born August 9th 1991, attends West Heights High School. SS: 258-662-393. Place of Residence: 1164 S. Compton Street.-" It was easy to come up with such lies but Sam wasn't buying any of it, "Parents: Marlene S. Colt and Richard K. Colt-"

"That's enough Bee, thanks for the info." Sam said curtly. He had come to his conclusions and I have realized that it has become a battle of endurance of the mind. Sam is waiting for me to 'break down' in a way. But I can't.

I can't.

"Bee… I've noticed some things about Benjamin. I just wanted to know if I was going crazy so I'm wondering if you have noticed anything weird about him too?" Sam asked me slowly. I wanted to say _"No, Sam, you aren't going crazy. I am."_ because I am going crazy. Crazy, insane, glitched, losing it, losing my processor. Crazy with the silence and the secrets. Crazy with the urge to yell out and scream to him what I really want to say. Crazy… about him.

I don't know why or where it began anymore. I have cared, since I came to this world, about the humans and the other forms of life. I have cared about Sam since I learned of his existence and his connection to the Cube. I have cared for so long but I don't know when I began to care so much that it drove me crazy.

"What have you noticed Sam?" I asked as innocently as possible. Sam screws up his face as if he is remembering something.

"Well for one thing, he seems a little too quick to disappear after he leaves Starbucks," he points out. I should have noticed that, "And whenever I touch him he always seems cold and it's not even that cold out here. I mean he is freezing cold when I touch him Bee." I should have noticed that too, "And the weirdest thing is Bee that I saw him in my room, at least I'm pretty sure I did, a couple of nights ago. He was giving me a kiss. And then I fell asleep." Sam is looking at me with that look that says 'Are you catching my drift?' and I'm drowning under the drift. Everything is locking up in my sensors and systems as I try to say what he wants to hear.

Again I can't do that.

He will tell me to leave, I'm sure of it now. I'm only digging a deeper grave for myself the longer I refrain from coming clean. Sam will-Sam will…. What will he do?

But Sam is here now.

Primus if I know where he really is though now. Something about him humbles me, brings me down. I'm sure something about myself makes him feel bigger-taller-more indestructible.

I don't know which I fear more.

All I know is that I am more afraid, right now, of Sam than I have ever been afraid of anything else in my lifetime.

Because now I know he knows and there are two things I cannot say to him.

This realization, one that is freezing my processors, which I cannot tell him the truth and I cannot tell him the truth about what I now feel.

I know what I fear more now.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Are you confused? If you are then good! Wait no... you're supposed to be confused for my other story! Darn. I'm sorry if I make this all very confusing. But I'll take time to answer your questions in reviews or pm's :)**

**Confused Bee is confused to the point of confuzzling the minds of humans...... what did I say now?  
**


	4. Let it be

**Yes I know it has been a long time since I updated. I hope this appeases you all though. Please do enjoy. **

* * *

It's a strange thing really, to be held so close to someone that loves you.

* * *

A week.

A week of not talking to Bumblebee. It is like a crime against nature and I should be in jail (or the brig or whatever Ratchet keeps referring to when he wants to lock up Skids and Mudflap). Ever since the talk in the garage Bee hasn't been talking to me-though the radio has been very polite (except when he plays rap). It's about Ben I know it. And there is this crazy idea running through my head that-well Mikaela even balked at it.

She's been by my side for the past couple of months, not as my girlfriend, but we need each other to talk to. She's the only one who understands anything that has to deal with the Autobots. She's the only one I can talk to about this. I'm the only one who understands that-really the cars do talk to her and they do like receiving waxes every now and again-and yes they do hold meaningful conversations. Lately though I've caught her talking to Bee, or just finishing her conversations with Bee, and whenever I try to ask her what is going on she only smiles.

Well that's how it used to be. Today she invited me out to the lake, without Bee. She says we need space or something. It is as hot as it can get today and the lake is wonderfully cold. As is Mikaela. She is brooding but won't tell me what it is about.

"It's nothing Sam, really." She laughs it off whenever I inquire.

"Then come swim!" I motion to her from the lake. For a moment she forgets her problems and I forget mine. And then there is a dunking war. No she did not beat me, I was just a gentleman and let her win.

Really, that's what happened.

Until I turned the tables on her, flipped her over, and dragged her out further into the water where she had no footholds. Oh revenge was sweet. Eventually we had to wade through the water , sputtering and cold, back onto dry land. It was close to sundown and Bee was coming to pick us up soon. Lying on towels to dry off quickly Mikaela and I watched the sky turn colors and talk about everything and nothing important all at once. It's funny how she can make something important seem so insignificant and something insignificant so important. Life has moved on for both of us.

"Sam…" She starts.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You need to talk to him soon. And stop moping, it makes you look like an upset 12 year old." I was shocked to hear her throw such a low blow at me and was quiet for a moment and trying to come up with something in my defense.

"Wha-Where did that come from?" Propping myself on my elbows I stared at her incredulously. She rolled onto her stomach and stared me down.

"Talk to Bee today. If you guys don't talk tell him I will talk for him. And tell him to 'trust me' when I say he won't like me doing that talking for him." Mikaela was dead serious as she spoke. The image of 'scary Mikaela' was gone in a flash as cold wind blew around us and chilled our skins.

"Why?" I asked. I received no answer other than Bee honking the horn to get our attention. She smiled again, the same as all of the other times before, got up and walked up to Bee. The driver's seat door was left open and slammed closed after I hopped in wrapped in my towel. Bee blasted the radio for us and we sang to the ADD music that was Bee's way of talking to us. It was a short trip to dropping Mikaela off at her house and when she left it seemed the life left with her. Bee became silent and uncomfortable to be around.

I wanted to jump out right then and there. But Mikaela's message kept playing in my head after Bee started driving again. I _needed_ to talk to him.

"Hey Bee, can we talk for a minute?" I asked him. The radio remained silent, "Hey, um, Mikaela wanted me to tell you that we need to talk." Instantly I could feel him perk up-I don't know how I just did, "She said if you don't talk to me then she would talk to me in your place. And she put a lot of emphasis on how much you would hate it if she talked for you, just so you know." The radio screeched for a moment and Bee pulled off to the side of the road quickly.

"Are you sure she said that?" He asked. His voice sounded so bland through the radio. It wasn't like him.

"Yes I'm sure Bee. But what is she talking about? What does she know that I don't?" Bee remained silent then said,

"You and I need to go somewhere for a moment. We are going to meet someone Sam." For the life of me I couldn't figure out where that had come from. Bee was pulling stuff out of nowhere now and everyone knew something I didn't. The world, and all of my friends, are against me now it seems.

Bee wasn't giving me a choice though and turned around and headed up to the familiar road to the lookout. The sun had completely fallen by the time we had gotten to the lookout and Bee practically shoved me out when he stopped. Taking a few steps back I let Bee have his space to transform though he made no indication that he was going to.

"Sam, do me a favor and close your eyes." It was an awkward request but the way Bee had asked it seemed like it was a matter of life and death. So I did. Closed off in my own darkness I wondered what Bee was doing. Stringing pieces together. Benjamin. Bee. Mikaela. Bee knew something about Benjamin. Mikaela knew something about Bee and was holding it over him like blackmail. What did they-

"Sam?" The train of thought was derailed and I opened my eyes and I am met with stunning blue eyes staring back at me. Benjamin is here.

"Uh-Hi Ben!" I say shakily. Ben doesn't smile. He's shying away. He backs away towards Bee, "Uh Ben? What-?" Ben raises a hand for me to be quiet.

"This isn't what you think it is Sam." That's Bee's voice coming out of Benjamin's mouth. It clicks but it doesn't make sense. Bee is Benjamin? No-, "Sam please listen to me."

Bee is begging and his alt form is shaking. Benjamin is just staring at me with pleading eyes. I really don't want to believe it. It just doesn't make sense. How can Bee be Benjamin?

"I-I don't understand." I stutter. Benjamin walks closer, if he can walk that is, I'm not sure what it is he is doing but it looks like walking, "Bee what is this?"

"This, Sam," Benjamin motions to his own body, "This is me, Bumblebee, a holoform of myself. I don't really expect you to-"

"Don't expect me to what? Understand that my best friend, who is an alien, is able to project a version on himself that looks like a human. And to top it off has been someone I have confided a lot of things in and acted like a boyfriend?" I wasn't going hysterical, not yet.

"I was never pretending Sam." Benjamin interjected. The holoform looked sincere-What did he just say?

"What!?" Benjamin/Bee winced.

"I. Was. Never. Pretending. Sam." Bee was serious. How could he be serious though? It didn't make sense.

"I-Bee that! How-?" I was stuttering and clammed up. It was the only defense I had against this crazy situation. Benjamin/Bee walked forward and Bee's alt form transformed into his Cybertronian form.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me so you can understand. I want you to think back to all those times in Starbucks or all those times out here and I want you to think about how you felt back then." That was simple. I was fine. It was fun talking to him. Benjamin-now Bee- was a great person to talk to, "Who was I to you then? Who was Benjamin?"

"…" I couldn't reply. My throat didn't want to comply because I was too afraid to believe this was happening.

"Was he-I- a friend to you then?" I nodded yes, "What about now? Aren't I still your friend?" I nodded again. Bee stopped questioning me for a moment and Benjamin/Bee backed off. In the blink of an eye Benjamin/Bee disappeared and left me with the 16 foot tall Bee.

"Aren't I?" He asked again. My throat unclenched.

"Yes Bee! You are my friend but the-the whole Benjamin thing?" I couldn't grasp at the notion he was trying to get me to understand.

"That was real too Sam." Bee was just as serious as Mikaela was, if not more so, "I love you Sam." Benjamin had only ever said that every night before we had parted ways. I knew he meant it then. But now? Now with Bee? Could it work?

"Bee this can't work-" Before I could get anything else out of my mouth though Bee had swooped down and picked me up and held me to his chest with one hand. It was so quick yet every nerve on my body was tingling. It's a strange thing really, to be held so close to someone that loves you.

"Let it be Sam," Bee said, "Let it be, Sam, and let me show you how I can love you. We can make it work."

I believed him. It was so strange and so vastly unreasonable. But I believed him.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Totally the end right there. I am not going back on it. And no amount of begging from a certain someone who knows who they are is going to get another chapter out of me for this fic. Not even for sparklings. Though I do kinda want-NO! But I love you all for keeping up with me on my slow updates and I hope this did not disappoint. If it did please do tell me how it did and let me fix it. **

**Love ya, **

**Blu  
**


End file.
